Usually a plurality of luminaires are provided on each floor of a building. Furthermore, on each floor, a plurality of rooms can be formed by combining inner wall arrangements. The luminaires arranged in a plurality of formed rooms may preferably be operated by switches and the like provided on walls and posts in the rooms.
Conventionally, it is suggested that an address of each luminaire and an address of each operating device are registered, each position on which a partition is arranged is detected by a sensor, and a luminaire and an operating device that have an address corresponding to the room formed by the partition are combined (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
It is also generally known that, instead of providing a sensor that detects arrangements of partitions, a building manager sets an input terminal for lighting control to combine luminaires and operating devices arranged in the same room.